Accidental Time Travel
by Lady-Malfoy80
Summary: Hermione granger is in her fifth year at hogwarts. She is sitting in potions when a group of nine children show up out of no where, she later finds out they are time travelers, what's more, three of those kids are hers, who is the father you ask? None other than Draco Malfoy. Pairings: DM/HG, HP/GW, RW/LB BZ/LL JSP/OC. Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter. Rated M just incase:)
1. Chapter 1

TIME TRAVEL HAVOC

CHAPTER ONE

Hermione's pov

I was currently sitting in the potions classroom listening to professor Snape shout at Neville for messing up yet again while I read over my notes, waiting for everyone else to finish their potions, looking around I saw Draco Malfoy was also finished, though he was just sitting back in his chair, looking at snape,obviously amused.

His source of amusement was interrupted by a bang in the back of the room, looking back, I saw a group of nine teenagers who were looking around wide eyed, a blonde girl, who by the looks of it was the oldest, locked eyes with me, I saw them widen and then she looked away, hitting the blonde boy next to her, who must have been her brother, she whispered in his ear and he glanced over at me, looking back at her they seemed to be silently communicating.

Looking around again, the oldest girl finally noticed professor snape, who had been getting ready to shout at them.

"Uncle sev" she shouted, a smile showing up on her face. The others saw his and greeted him, some as 'uncle sev' and others as 'Severus'.

I felt my eyes widen in shock and by the looks of it I wasn't the only one, but the one who was not only shocked, but fuming, was professor Snape.

"Who are you? Who do you think you are showing up in my class and-" he drifted off as his eyes widened, following his line of sight I saw that the girl who greeted him first had her wand out and was looking him right in the eye. The people with her seemed to know what she was doing because they were looking between the two with vague interest.

Professor Snape suddenly snapped out of it and nodded. "Very well, one minute" he said. He walked to the top of the class "everyone clean up your equipment and pack away your stuff, Malfoy, granger, potter, Weasley, brown, zabini, stay behind" he added, everyone looked curious as to why we were asked to stay behind, but I went through tonnes of possible reasons as to why we had to stay, one sticking out in particular.

The six of us walked over to where professor Snape and the group of teenagers were standing, some of them were looking down at the ground, seeming nervous, where as the others were looking at us, studying us.

Professor snape turned to me. "Miss Granger. What class is Ginervra Weasley and Luna Lovegood in?" I inwardly sighed in relief as I remembered Ginny complaining about homework she had to do for her classes today.

"Charms, sir." I replied, from the corner of my eye I thought I saw the brother of the oldest girl smirk, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "Alright" he replied. "Go get them, tell Professor Flitwick they are needed in the headmasters office and come straight there, the password is 'acid pops'." He told the others to follow him and they all left.

On my way to the charms classroom I thought about the group of teens that showed up. They must be time travellers, most likely from the of them had dark blonde hair, the oldest two seemed to be twins, while the younger boy seemed to be a second year. The twins had silver eyes while the younger one had brown, they had to be Malfoy's kids, but who would be the mother? The next three, also siblings, the first boy looked to be about the age of the first girl, probably sixth year, the second boy was probably a fourth year. Both boys had messy black hair that I would know anywhere. Their sister was probably a second year, she had shoulder length red hair and warm brown eyes, the same as the boys, she was the carbon copy of a young Ginny. I couldn't help but smile in delight in the thought that they had gotten together. The next two were brother and sister. The girl was probably in fourth year and the boy was probably in second, they both had ginger hair and freckles and looked like Ron. The last one was tanned, her hair was dark brown but had light blonde highlights, she also had silver eyes. She looked to be in fourth year and was probably Blaise zabini's daughter.

I stopped thinking about it when I arrived at the charms classroom, saying what professor snape told me to say, I got Ginny and Luna and we headed to the headmasters office. They asked what was going on but I only told them it would be explained, considering my thoughts, though I was almost sure they were correct, I wasn't completely sure what was going on myself.

When we got to the headmasters office everyone was seated and waiting. The teenagers that were probably from the future were sitting in one group and my classmates were sitting in another, they were sitting across from each other and studying each other with with what looked like mild curiosity. Looking closer I noticed who I thought was Harry's oldest son with his arm around malfoy oldest daughter. I felt a burst of happiness in the pit of my stomach but had no idea why, Ginny, Luna and I sat in the three empty chairs and I turned to the headmaster, who was sitting beside professor Snape, and unsurprisingly professor Mcgonagall.

"Sir, would you mind explaining what's going on?" I asked.

He turned to me, that familiar twinkle in his eye. "I believe we should have some introductions first, don't you agree miss Granger?" I nodded and we all turned to look at the group.

The tanned girl went first, seeing as she was in the first seat. "hello" she began nervously while getting to her feet "my name is Helena Hermione Zabini" I blushed and she smiled at me and them Blaise. "I'm in ravenclaw, fourth year and my parents and Blaise and Luna zabini, well now lovegood I guess" we all turned to look at the pair, who were sitting beside eachother, they looked at eachother, then Luna smiled her dreamy smile and turned to her future daughter. "Hello, it's nice to meet you" she said. Helena smiled and sat down.

The red haired girl stood next. "Hi, my name is Rose Sarah Weasley. I'm in gryffindor, fourth year and my brother is Hugo." She sat back down.

"Hey" the boy next to her said while standing. "My name is Albus Severus Potter, and before you make a big deal out of my name" he began when he saw people were about to say things. "Severus snape is a brave man, he helped our side in the war and I won't hear anything about it, okay?" We nodded, though some reluctantly, and I could see his friends were proud of him for defending his name. "Anyway, I'm in gryffindor, fourth year and my siblings are Lily and James" he turned to Harry and winked, then sat down.

The boy next to him stood up. "Hi, I'm Hugo Arthur Weasley. I'm also in gryffindor, second year and our parents are Ron and Lavender Weasley." We looked at the pair to see Ron spluttering and lavender blush softly, nothing in comparison to Ron's tomato red face.

The carbon copy of Ginny stood up. "Hello, my name is Lily Luna Potter" she smiled at Harry, though after a second he smiled. "I'm in gryffindor, second year and my brothers names are al and James." She smiled and sat down. It was obvious to us now that they were leaving the last sibling in line to name the parents.

The blonde boy next to her stood. "My name is Lucas Alexander Malfoy" he looked at draco, but I think he was nervous. "I'm in second year" he looked down at his feet. "And I'm in gryffindor" he glanced didn't look to see how draco would react but everyone else did, he was looking at Lucas, but wasn't showing any emotion. After a moment Lucas continued. " my siblings and scorp and Eva" he mumbled before sitting down, still not looking up.

The next boy stood up. "My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I'm in sixth year and I'm in slytherin" he looked at Draco, who was smirking. "Before I continue I'd like to say" he looked Draco directly in the eye. "No matter what houses we got in, our father is proud of us" he said, he looked over at his brother and squeezed his shoulder, his brother smiled at him in thanks. I couldn't help the smile that crept up on my face. "Oh, my siblings are Luke and Eva" he finished.

His friend next to him stood. "Hey, my name is James Sirius Potter" he said, while smirking at Harry, who beamed back. "I'm in my sixth year, in gryffindor and our parents are Harry and Ginny Potter" he chuckled when he saw his future mother blush Weasley red and duck her head.

The final person stood. "Hello, my name is evangeline Ginervra Malfoy" after she said that, my fears had been confirmed. "I'm in sixth year, slytherin and our parents are" she glanced at her twin brother, both seemed worried, as did the rest of their group. "Our parents are draco and hermione Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

"Our parents are Draco and Hermione Malfoy"

I looked around the room, everyone was looking at Malfoy and I, and it was only then I registered what was said.

"Our parents are Draco and Hermione Malfoy"

Draco and Hermione Malfoy.

Hermione Malfoy.

No. No. No. No. NO!

I looked towards her "when you say Hermione Malfoy, you surely can't mean me?!" Even I notice my voice is shaking. She looks at me and I can see the sadness in her eyes, she nods and I can feel myself shaking my head. This can't be happening!

She puts her head on James Potters shoulder and Malfoy jumps to his feet.

"I marry Granger? I have kids with GRANGER?!" He shouts, everyone else is snapped out of their shock when he said this, they look at him with wide eyes, even the time travellers.

Scorpius looks at him. "Mum is a great person, you're lucky you got her and not someone god awful like Parkinson." He then smirked and even though he looked exactly like Malfoy, I can't help but feel thankful that my son would stand up to his father for me.

"How can you say that? At least Pansy has pure blood. She's only a mu-" before he could finish his sentence, before anyone had time to even register what he was about to say or even react, he was up against the wall with a wand at his throat.

Scorpius leaned towards him, eyes narrowed and so cold it shocked me. He said it quietly but since I was closest I could hear every word "I know that right now you are not my father, I know you're just a fifteen year old boy but let me tell you something. I respect my father, I look up to him and he is one of the most important people in my life, along with my Mother and my siblings but I swear on the name of slytherin, if you ever say that word said to or about my mum, I won't hesitate to use some old Malfoy family curses on you, understood?" I saw Malfoy's eyes widen and he nodded vigorously.

Scorpius turned to walk back to his seat, when he looked at me all the coldness in his eyes left and he sent me a warm smile that I couldn't help but return. He walked back to his seat and Eva moved from James' shoulder to his and I could see the tension ebb away from his body.

Ron looked over at the twins. "This has to be some sort of joke, she can't be with him! She hates him! He hates her!" They looked at each other and smirked.

"I could swear I've heard him say that before, what about you Eva?" Scorpius asked his sister with the most slytherin smirk I've ever seen.

She nodded "why yes, wasn't it that day dad showed us the memory of his wedding to mum in the penisive?" Everyone in the room was looking between them, confused.

"Aah, that's it, when the minister asked if anyone has anything against them getting married and Weasley says-" he began

"No! The joke is over Hermione, stop trying to get back at me! I get it, I'm sorry! We all know you hate eachother!" She finishes in a great impression of Ron.

Everyone looked at Ron, shocked and despite the situation, the fact that I just found out I get married to Draco Malfoy and have kids with him or the fact that Ron tried to ruin my wedding day, I laughed, I laughed so hard I was clutching my sides while tears streamed out of my eyes. I know everyone is looking at me, both shocked and confused and probably with a bit of concern but right now I couldn't care less.

My laughter was interrupted by a ringing, I immediately recognised it as a muggle cell phone but wasn't sure how it's working at hogwarts.

"Oh my god! I didn't even think about my phone!" She said, digging it out of her pocket. She touched the screen and brought it to her ear.

"Hey mum!" She said "calm down, we're all okay. Me, scorp, Luke, the potters, the Weasleys and one Zabini." As she finished she took the phone from her ear and pressed another button, putting it on speaker.

"Oh thank god! You had me worried sick, where are you?" My older self asked.

"Ummm, mum, don't freak out okay, it was an accident and I-" she was cut off by her brother.

"Mum, we're in the past, in your-" he looked at draco for a moment "fifth year" he finished.

"Tell me you're joking" she murmured.

They didn't answer and she started shouting a string of curses. Everyone looked around shocked and I couldn't help but feel the same, since when did I curse?

"Mia, hand me the phone" a masculine voice sounded in the background. I assume it's Malfoy.

"Alright Evie, tell me what happened" he said. I was surprised by the care in his voice.

She explained how the time turner was dropped when they were in the potions room and they ended up in our class.

"So I'm there?" He asked. I can tell he was worried about his reaction to his younger selfs reaction.

Yeah, you're right here, so is mum and all the other parents" Scorpius said. "You know I mean no offence when I say you're a bit of an asshole"

He laughed "that's an understatement"

I looked over at Malfoy and saw that he was very offended but scorpius' words must still be in his mind because he chose to stay quiet.

"Okay, your mum and Potter and gone to the ministry to get another turner, until then don't reveal too much information and please, for the love of god, promise me you'll stay out of trouble"

All of them promised, though some a bit reluctantly.

"And potter, keep your hands off my daughter" Eva and James blushed while the future teenagers snickered.

"Yes, sir" James replied and with that the call died.


	3. Chapter 3

They all settled down so we could sort out what was happening with the time travellers.

"Now" Dumbledore began "first of all, we do not want anyone else finding out we have people from the future here, voldemort will try everything in his power to get a hold of any of you and, well, we all know what would happen then."

Everyone nodded.

He continued. "We are going to set up with living areas for you to stay with your families, in this time you will get to know eachother, bond and whatever else it is you would like to do."

The time travellers looked happy with this information, Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Luna and Lavender seemed happy about it and Ron looked a bit sick. Draco and Hermione, however, did not seem pleased.

They both stood up immediately and began protesting.

"ENOUGH" Dumbledore shouted, the room went silent and after a few more moments under his stern gaze, they both sat.

"This is not your choice, I understand you both have had your differences In the past but you must put them aside for now, if not for yourselves then at least for your children. This is just until we can find a way to get them back to their own time which won't be longer than a month."

The pair nodded, though reluctantly and Dumbledore led them to their living areas.

**Hermione's pov**

I cannot believe I have to live with the ferret for a month! I do like the kids and am looking forward to getting to know them and maybe finding out some things in the future, but don't I already know Malfoy will try to ruin everything!

We arrived at our temporary homes, there were two portraits on the left wall and two on the right.

"The Malfoy and Potter families will be on the left, the Weasley and Zabini families on the right, you must choose a password for your portrait and it shall be so for the time you will be here." Dumbledore said and with one last smile, turned and left.

We split and went towards our doors, when we got to our door Malfoy and I glanced at eachother, not sure what to make the password.

"Can it be pickles?" Luke asked, I almost forgot about him, he's been very quiet.

Eva and Scorpius looked at each other and smirked, something isn't right.

"Why pickles?" I asked him.

"Well in the future you and dad randomly say it, I think it's funny."

I looked to see the twins looking at each other.

"Why do we say pickles?" I asked them.

"Well you like to eat pickles a lot, with random things, I'm not sure why you guys say it though." Eva said, a blush creeping up on her face.

"Must be some inside joke." Scorpius said with a nervous chuckle. I narrowed my eyes at them but didn't push the subject.

"Fine, pickles it is then" I said with a sigh.

The man in the portrait look at Malfoy for agreement, he nodded his head and we went inside.

We entered a huge sitting room, it was a mixture of silver and gold. Along the walls of this room were five doors, four of them had names, I presume the nameless one was the bathroom.

We walked towards the doors and I felt myself freeze when I saw that the kids got a room to themselves and Malfoy and I had to share a room.

Everyone noticed me stop and followed my line of sight, on the door closest to the bathroom were the names 'Draco and Hermione' Malfoy stopped too and the kids looked between us with a note of panic.

I walked towards the door, hoping I would see two separate beds, when I opened it the first thing I noticed was the large king sized bed in the middle of the room. I sigh, there's no point making a big deal out of this now. At least the bed is big enough so we don't have to be too close to each other.

I went back to the sitting room and saw a huge bookshelf, a smile broke out on my face and I walked up to it, scanning the books. There are a lot I haven't read and looking up at the top I couldn't contain the squeal of excitement when I saw some of these books aren't even in the library.

Raising my wand I summoned the first book on the top shelf, I sat down and began to read. A few moments later I heard someone clear their throat, looking up from the amazingly interesting book I was reading with annoyance I saw Eva, Scorpius, Luke and Malfoy standing there. I felt my eyes widen, I didn't mean to get distracted by books, not only that, but they all had the exact look on their face, an eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on their faces. Nobody could ever deny those kids being Malfoys.

"Do you ever stop reading Granger?" Malfoy asked, surprisingly without malice.

"That whole top row has books that aren't in the library! I just couldn't resist." I found myself smiling at him and saw the smallest of smiles creep up on his face. Neither of us noticed the look the twins exchanged.

I was the first one to snap out of the weird staring competition I was having with Malfoy and asked for everyone to sit down, I marked my page and put the book on the coffee table.

"So, tell us a bit about yourselves." I said to them.

We all talked till one in the morning, when I pointed it out everyone agreed it was time to go to bed. When Malfoy and I got to our room I turned to him.

"I know we dislike each other and we just have a lot of shit between us but I think we should call a truce while the kids are here." I said, unconsciously biting my lip.

After a moment he agreed and we went to bed, each sticking to our separate side of the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's pov

I woke up this morning to a feeling of someone cuddled into my side. Weird, I don't remember being with a girl last night. I looked at my surroundings and remembered what happened yesterday, it's Granger half lying on top of me and I'm not bothered by it.

Ever since third year when she punched me, I couldn't hate her. Nobody has ever stood up to me and it was a muggle born that did it. It's because of her that I had a change of heart, that I realised that I didn't want to side with _him_.

When I found out that I had ended up with Granger I wasn't angry, I played it off that I was but I wasn't, when I think about it, she isn't so bad. I was also beyond proud that my son stuck up for his mother and that they aren't negative like I used to be.

I snuck out of bed, careful not to wake her and after getting dressed I made my way down to the common room. Once I was down there I saw Luke, the youngest, asleep with an open book on his lap. Beside him there was a still warm cup of hot chocolate, I looked at the clock to see it's just past six, he mustn't be asleep long. I crept over and put the book on the table, I then got a blanket and put it over him slowly so I wouldn't wake him.

His eyes sprang open and he looked around, when he saw me I saw a flash of uncertainty in his eyes but it was gone in a heartbeat.

"H-hi." He mumbled.

"I'm just going out to check on something but it's early, you should go to bed." I said. I'm not exactly good at this whole being compassionate thing and never really had a good father so I'm not sure how I'm supposed to act.

He nodded and stood up, he was almost to his door when I spoke. "Wait." I called to him, he stopped and turned around.

"I'm not disappointed that you're in gryffindor, I'm not disappointed that any of you are half bloods and I don't care that I married a muggle born. From what you guys told us last night, you seem like great kids and- and I'm proud of you." I rubbed my neck awkwardly, I meant to stop after the first part but I just feel like I should tell this kid, I don't like the look in his eyes when he looks at me.

He looked me in the eye for a moment, as if searching for something and then smiled. "Before I started first year you told me that you didn't care what house I got into, that you'd be proud of me. You told me you thought I'd be in gryffindor because I'm so like mum." He stopped for a second, as if considering whether to continue or not. "You told me something happened half way through school that made you realise that what you believed was wrong and that she wasn't a bad person. You told me that after that you grew to love her more, maybe this is what happened." He shook his head. "I guess what I'm trying to say is." He sighed and looked me in the eye. "You're going to have a lot of tough decisions to make and some of them will seem impossible to do but, just follow your heart I guess." He shrugged but I was too shocked to say anything. He was about to go into his room when he turned back to me with the most serious look that I have ever seen. "One more thing, keep an eye on your Slytherin friends." He then smiled and entered his room, closing the door behind him.

I walked out of the portrait door, lost in thought. Maybe he's right, maybe I told him about this, what I'm doing. He's a smart kid, just like his mother so he's probably right. What did he mean 'keep an eye on my Slytherin friends'? What the hell are they going to try. He probably couldn't tell me if I asked.

I stopped walking when I arrived at Dumbledores office, using the password Snape used last night I entered and knocked on the door, I heard him call me in and wasn't surprised that he was awake.

"Aah, , is something the matter?" I sat down in the offered seat.

"Not exactly sir, I just thought I should come to you, I don't want to fight on voldemort's side, I don't want to be a death eater." I said getting right to the point.

He nodded and offered me a lemon drop which I declined. "Why the sudden change of heart?" He asked me.

"I've been having doubts since third year but the events of last night pushed me to come see you, I want that family and I know I won't get it if I continue the way I'm going."

"Yes, I think that is very wise Draco." The use of my first name threw me off for a second but I spoke again. "Sir, my father is a maniac, I can't go back there." I was hoping I wouldn't have to outright ask for protection but I would if necessary.

As if reading where my thought were going he nodded. "Yes, you may come and stay at headquarters." At my surprised look he continued. "I've always known you weren't a bad person Draco, just misguided. I can see that you are telling the truth and have faith in you."

"What about my mother sir? She's unsafe there."

"Are you sure she is on the right side?" I nodded. "She has never believed in Voldemort, she was forced into a marriage but never left because of me. In fact she keeps in regular contact with Aunt andromeda, I've went with her a few times."

"Very well, I will find a way to contact her today without Lucius' knowledge and she may stay in your common room until the holidays, I'm sure I can add another bedroom."

I smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you sir." He nodded and told me I could go, when I got back to the common room it was seven o clock, the kids weren't up yet but probably would be soon so I went to my bedroom to pack up my stuff for the day.

When I walked in Granger was already dressed and was putting books in her bag, she turned when she heard me enter.

"Hi, I um, wasn't expecting you back this morning." She said kind of awkwardly.

"I had something to do so I had to get up earlier." I smiled at her and saw her eyes widen. I'm going to have to do a lot of work if I want her to feel comfortable around me.

She slightly smiled back and I couldn't help but notice how pretty she actually was, unlike most the girls in Slytherin who plaster their faces in make up.

"I was actually woken up by a letter from Dumbledore, it came shortly after six." She shook her head and handed it to me. "I had just left." I said as I took it.

It said that our children are to accompany us throughout the day and there will be an announcement made at breakfast. I sighed, not sure how this will go.

Granger and I finished getting ready in silence and both walked out to the common room. The clock read half seven and Luke and Scorpius were up.

"Where's Eva?" Granger asked before I could.

Luke and Scorpius glanced at eachother. "She isn't a morning person." Luke said.

Scorpius scoffed. "That's an understatement, first time I tried to wake her, I had a black eye. Never again." He shuddered.

"How does she get up every morning then?" She asked. Scorpius frowned. "James is usually the only one that can wake her without getting injured." He didn't look very happy about it.

I had to contain my anger, I don't even want to know how he does it.

"What about us? She's hardly going to hurt us." I asked. Scorpius chuckled.

"She's cursed you both, mum got horrible spots on her face and your hair was removed." He continued at my appalled face. "It's back, don't worry."

"Why would she do that? She isn't insane or anything is she?"

He shook his head. "She isn't aware she's doing it, you got her checked out but nothing was wrong, before James mum created a spell that had someone instantly awake but it always made her really tired."

Just then Eva's door opened and her and Potters kid walked out hand in hand. They both froze when they saw us. "Don't worry, I explained." Scorpius said, though they were still hesitant.

"We're okay with it, right Mal-Draco." Granger said, i turned to her in shock that she used my first name.

I glanced at them, they seemed happy and he seemed like an okay kid, being a Potter and all. I'll have to talk to Scorpius about that later. "Yeah, it's fine." I said, hoping it sounded convincing.

They seemed fine and we all walked to the great hall, I signalled for Scorpius to hold back with me while Eva and Potters kid and Granger and Luke had their own conversations.

"So, what's going on with those two." I asked him, knowing he would know who I'm talking about.

He grinned. "They've been together since the end of third year, almost three years. I know what you're thinking." He said when I was about to interrupt. "But the Potters are great, in fact, you and uncle Harry are really good friends." I cringed at the idea and he chuckled.

"In the future you and I are close, so I know you don't want to be on the dark side." I nodded and he continued. "Have you went to Dumbledore yet?"

I nodded. "This morning."

"I know last night you weren't that angry and I know when you were going to call mum a mudblood that it was just empty words, I'm going to tell you a couple of things, you can't tell anyone I told you, okay?" I nodded.

"When you get to headquarters, there is going to be a lot of doubt about you, mum will believe you instantly but aside from a few, people will question your loyalties and some will speak aloud." I nodded, that isn't very surprising. "Uncle Harry will defend you, he will speak up to the rest of the order and there won't be any more doubts, well, maybe one or two but none of importance." I was shocked that Potter would defend me but when I think about it he doesn't seem that bad.

"What about Weasley?" I asked him, I can't imagine we get along.

"You two are never the best of friends, you'll talk to each other when you have to and be civil for mum and us but you hate him and mum isn't as close to him as she is now after that stunt he pulled at your wedding and a few other things I don't know about." I nodded and he told me a bit about himself. He's a bit too like me for his own good.

We arrived at the great hall doors. Well, here goes nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

When we walked in the door I went straight to the Slytherin table and sat by Blaise, I looked up to see Eva sit beside me and Scorpius across from her. I looked to the Gryffindor table to see Granger and Luke sit with the others.

I noticed my friends weren't here yet so I started talking to the twins.

"So.. What classes do you guys take?" I asked them.

"We take potions, charms, transfiguration, defence, and creatures." Scorpius answered.

"Wait so you take all the same classes, you're both on the quiddich team, you're in the same house, have the same friends and live together? How do you not get sick of each other?"

They glanced at each other anxiously and turned back to me. "We're twins, that's the only way to truly describe it, you wouldn't understand unless you were one." Eva said but I didn't believe it.

I was about to push the subject but the doors opened and Blaise, Theo and Pansy walked in, Blaise sat beside me and Theo across from him but Pansy stood behind me.

"You're in my seat." She snarled at Eva, I was going to say something but wanted to see how she would defend herself.

Eva turned around and scowled. "I don't see your name on this seat, I was here first and I'm not moving till I'm done."

Everyone had heard Pansy shriek at Eva and were all watching, I locked eyes with Granger and saw her about to get up but I shook my head and smiled hoping she knew I had this covered.

"Excuse me?!" Pansy shouted.

"You heard me." I heard Scorpius snicker but didn't look away for fear one of them would take out a wand.

"Do you know who you're speaking to?" Pansy shouted, even the teachers were watching now.

"Yes I do and you obviously don't know who you're speaking to." I could see she was loosing her temper.

"I am Pansy Parkinson, I am th-" she was cut off when Eva stood up, her face a cold mask.

"I know exactly who you are Parkinson and I don't give a shit what you have to say. I am Evangeline Malfoy, yes, I am a Malfoy and I won't be spoken too like that from the likes of you." She stepped closer and lowered her voice. "You're lucky we're in a room full of people because being a Malfoy I know some terrible curses." She smirked and sat down while Pansy looked at me. I nodded in confirmation and she fled the room, quite dramatically if I must say.

I looked at Eva and raised a brow. "Evie and Parkinson don't get along." Scorpius muttered to me.

I looked at Eva and decided to change the subject. "Why do Scorpius and future me call you Evie?"

She rolled her eyes. "You and mum have always called me that, Scorp and Luke picked it up and James does it every now and again."

"Yeah, nobody else but us and James are allowed call her that though, one time whe-" he was cut off by her cold glare. "It doesn't matter." He mumbled and went back to his breakfast.

I looked over at Blaise to see him smirking at me. "Quite the pair you have there, can't deny they're Malfoys, I don't think I'll ever forget the way she stood up to Parkinson." He chuckled.

"Yeah they're great." I leaned closer and lowered my voice. "I went to Dumbledore this morning." Blaise and I have been best friends for years and when I was having doubts I told him about it, knowing he would have my back.

"Why this morning?" He asked, though I have a feeling he knows.

"I want this family and I'm not going to get it if I'm fighting on the dark side."

He smirked. "Finally admitting you have feelings for Granger then?"

I scowled at him. "Maybe." I changed the subject. "How was your night?"

He shrugged. "It was okay, Helena told us about herself and the future. I left early and went to meet Theo and Parkinson to come here." I nodded, noticing that he didn't mention Lovegood.

We ate for another while when Dumbledore stood up.

"Good morning. I'm sure you have noticed that we had some new people join us yesterday." People murmured in agreement. "Yes, well they are relatives of some students here and will be staying for a month or so." Everyone murmured in excitement of having new students. "If our new students would please come up here so they can be sorted." I looked at the twins to see they had black ties and a plain jumper, when did that happen?

"We shall do it in order of age." Dumbledore said as he summoned the sorting hat and conjured a stool.

"Malfoy, Lucas." Everyone gasped and looked at me to which I rolled my eyes. After a few minutes the hat called 'Gryffindor' and again everyone looked at me, probably to see my reaction. When I saw Luke looking at me I smiled at him so he knows I'm still okay with it.

"Potter, Lily." Again everyone gasped and looked at Potter, I really don't get why this is so surprising. Her sorting took the same amount of time and she was sorted into 'Gryffindor.'

"Weasley, Hugo." There were no gasps this time, I'm not surprised considering how much Weasleys there actually are. He sat there for almost five minutes till he was sorted into 'Hufflepuff'. I'm not really surprised but I though they would be in the same houses

"Potter, Albus." Nobody gasped this time but everyone was whispering about his name being Albus. He sat on the stool for nearly ten minutes when the hat called out 'Slytherin' everyone gasped, I was sure he was in Gryffindor before. I looked at the Gryffindor table to see Potter and Weaslette looking confused but when Albus looked there way they smiled at him. When he got to the table he sat across from me.

"Weasley, Rose." She was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Zabini, Helena." Everyone looked at Blaise but thankfully didn't gasp, I honestly don't think I could take it. She was sorted into ravenclaw.

"Potter, James." He was almost immediately sorted into gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Evangeline." She glanced anxiously at Scorpius but sat down anyway, a moment later the hat called out 'Slytherin' she smiled and sat beside me but she kept shifting in her seat.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, she just shook her head.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." He sat on the stool for nearly ten minutes, he started to look panicked and looked over at Eva, she stood up and not a second later the called 'gryffindor'.

"No!" Eva shouted, she jumped up and almost ran to the head table. Scorpius stood and turned to Dumbledore. "You have to resort me." He said.

Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows at their behaviour. "I'm afraid I can't do that, once you are sorted you ca-" Scorpius cut him off.

"I'm a slytherin, I always have been! I don't even understand why we had to do this again but I need to be resorted." He sounded desperate, I looked over at Granger and she also looked confused.

I stood up and walked to the stage. "Sir, if a parent if unhappy with the house their child is sorted into they can have them resorted." I said.

He sighed. "Go to my office, all five of you, I will be there momentarily." We agreed and went to the Gryffindor table and told Luke and Granger. When the five of us were leaving I could hear everyone whispering wondering why Granger was coming with us.

We got to the office and gave the password, once we were inside Eva conjured a two person sofa, for a second I thought she did it wrong but when Scorpius sat down and she sat in his lap, leaving the second seat for Luke I realised she did it purposely.

"That was very powerful magic for a sixth year." Granger said, Eva nodded but said nothing as Scorpius rubbed circles on her back.

"What's so bad about you being in separate houses?" I asked, before they could answer Dumbledore walked in.

"Who conjured that sofa?" He asked with interest.

"Eva did sir." He nodded but said nothing.

"Now." He began. "Why is it that you want to be resorted ?"

He hesitated for a moment. "I need to be with Evie." He said, his voice firm.

" I hope you are aware that no danger can come to while at hogwarts."

"It happened before and I'm not risking it." What?

"What do you mean it happened before?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it." He said

"What if we called our future selves, they could tell us." Granger said hesitantly.

Eva took her phone from her pocket and handed to me, since I was closest, I looked at it confusion. Granger sighed and took it from me.

She clicked a number and there was a beeping noise. "That means it's ringing." She said to me, I nodded in thanks.

"Evie, is everything okay?" A masculine voice asked.

Granger hesitated. "Um, this isn't Eva." She said and if it wasn't such a serious situation I probably would have laughed.

"Hermione? Is everything okay?" Before she could answer another voice sounded in the background. "Who is it dear?" Who I'm assuming is future Granger asked.

"It's you calling from Evie's phone."

"Why is she calling instead of Evie?"

"Well I had more or less asked that before you came in." He chuckled and I glanced at granger who's face was red.

"Um, Eva is a little upset and we just needed to ask you something."

"What happened?" Future me asked.

"Um." Granger hesitated.

"Draco, I think she would be more comfortable talking to me, right now I'm sure she and you aren't getting along." Future Granger said.

"We actually called a truce." I said before I even realised it.

"You did?" She asked.

"Can we please focus on the topic at hand please." Dumbledore said.

"Sorry professor Dumbledore." Both Grangers said.

"Okay, someone tell us what happened." Future me said.

"Well the future kids were getting resorted and Eva was sorted into Slytherin but Scorpius was sorted into Gryffindor. They freaked out and wanted to be resorted but don't want to talk about why."

They sighed. "Can't they be resorted?"

"Dumbledore needs a reason."

"If a parent is unhappy about their child's sorting then they can have them resorted."

"I'm afraid you need a reason ." Dumbledore quipped in.

She sighed. "I want my oldest son in Slytherin." It was obviously a lie.

"Maybe we should tell them." Future me said to her.

"we'll be there soon, we can tell him then, this isn't something I want to discuss over the phone."

"Wait, I thought they would be staying for a month." Granger said.

"We have found a way to go back in time and will be in a few days, when we get there we won't be able to leave for a week or so." Future me replied.

Future granger sighed. "Professor Dumbledore, I can't tell you yet, can you trust me when I say that it is important that they stay together."

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy, if you would please come here." Eva got off his lap and he walked over to Dumbledore who put the sorting hat on his head.

A few minutes later the hat called 'Slytherin' and Eva almost tackled Scorpius in a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know some things in this story went a little faster than one would like but this isn't going to be a long fic and some things need to happen the way they did, all will be explained so don't worry:)**

Hermione's pov.

We walked into our common room, having been given the morning off classes to see sitting on the sofa reading my book.

"Mum!" And "Gran!" Were exclaimed, she stood up and gave Draco a hug.

"I'm so proud of you dear." She said as she kissed his forehead, I always expected them to be more formal.

"And I've been told about the whole time travel issue at hand." She turned to the three kids. "But I haven't been given any information, why don't we all sit down so I can get to know my grandchildren." They nodded and walked to the couch and she looked at me. "And future daughter in law." I blushed and she smiled a genuine smile. "Well are you going to join us?" I nodded and sat down beside Draco.

"So, tell me about yourselves." She said to the kids. They introduced themselves, told her about home life, school and anything else they could think of.

"Do you have any other siblings?" She asked, I was expecting an immediate no but I looked over to see the twins looking at each other and Luke looking at them in confusion.

"No, we don't, well not yet anyway, I'd love a little sister." Luke said, the twins glanced nervously at Draco and I but the subject was dropped when a house elf popped in and said we are to eat lunch in our common room.

"Mum, what about father?" Draco asked, I saw her smile fade. "He knows I have left, I left a note saying I was leaving the country and not to look for me." She shrugged. "He was coming home as I was about to leave and saw me floo away but I put a spell on the fireplace so he wouldn't be able to track me before I went, god only knows if he will be able to remove it or not."

She turned to me. "Why don't you tell me about yourself ."

"Please, call me Hermione." I said. "Well then you call me Narcissa."

"Okay Narcissa, there isn't really much to tell, I'm good in school, I like to read." I shrugged, not really knowing what else to say.

"Ah yes, is that your book on the table?" I nodded and she continued. "It was very good, I do love reading myself but it's hard to have muggle books when you live with someone who despises muggles."

"I have loads in my room, a whole wall full of them, you can read as many as you like, whenever you want."

"Thank you dear, that would be lovely."

Conversation continued until we had to go to class, I wish I had some classes with Eva and Scorpius of any of the other kids but none of them are in our year.

Draco and I were walking back to the common room when we heard a familiar voice.

"Leave me alone." I felt my eyes widen as I recognised Luke's voice, Draco noticed it too and put his finger to his lip. We both followed the voices and peaking around the corner we saw Luke surrounded by four Slytherins, two being Crabbe and Goyle.

I glanced at Draco and he mouthed 'not yet' I reluctantly agreed and we looked back.

"You've disgraced the Malfoy name by being in Gryffindor, Draco would want us to teach you a lesson." Goyle said menacingly.

"Stay here." Draco whispered in my ear, I watched as he walked towards the boys.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" He spat at them.

"Malfoy, were just teaching this kid a lesson, it's a disgrace that he was put in Gryffindor." Crabbe said.

"He is a Malfoy and is therefore my problem to deal with, do you not think I'm capable of dealing with my own family?"

"No, we didn't mean that at all we ju-" Draco cut him off.

"He is my concern, not yours and I will punish him how I see fit. I don't want you or any other idiot going near him or any of the other new kids, understand?"

"Why can we go after the new kids?" One of the boys bravely asked.

Draco smirked a pure Malfoy Slytherin smirk. "They're mine to deal with and I've got quite the plan in store for them." His face then went back to a cold mask of indifference. "Now go back to the common room before I test out what I have planned for them on you." They didn't need to be told twice and nearly ran down the hall, completely missing me.

"Are you okay, they didn't do anything to you did they?" He asked Luke who shook his head. "Good, let's go back." I said and we walked back to out common room.

The next few days flew by without incident and we were in potions when four owls flew in the door, one was given to Draco, Harry, Ron and Blaise, since I was sitting next to Harry I saw what it said.

'Mr Potter, please come to my office immediately, miss Weasley has been sent a similar letter.'

Where as Ron's told him to bring Lavender, I looked over at Draco to see him walking towards me with Blaise behind him. "Let's go." He said and after giving our letters to Professor Snape we left.

We arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office just as Ginny and Luna were walking towards us, when they reached us the Gargoyle began to move and we all got on. When we walked into the office I nearly fell back in shock.

Sitting on eight chairs were our future selves. Before anyone could say anything the future kids arrived.

Shouts of "Mum!" And "Dad!" We're exclaimed, everyone was hugging and being happy, I looked over to my future self to see her crying as future Draco rubbed her back. She was making sure they were okay and I couldn't help but look forward to having that family, that life.

I looked over to see Draco with a small smile on his face, over the past few days he has really changed. Two nights ago when the thunderstorm had hit and neither of us could sleep we started talking, we talked for hours, he told me that he went to Dumbledore, he told me everything, about how he was raised to think badly of muggleborns and how in third year he started having doubts. I'm not saying I'm completely in love with him or anything I'm just saying that I'm not completely against the idea of ending up with him.

Seventeen more chairs were conjured leaving the room completely packed, the kids sat in the middle, the future adults staying on the left and us being on the right.

"Now, tell us how you got here." Dumbledore began.

Future Harry told us about he and Future me went to the ministry and had to wait a few days to be approved four time turners, considering one wouldn't have been enough, they then had to use this complicated spell that future me invented and here they are.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to get back to our time for a week or so because Mione needs to write a different spell to get us back." He finished.

I turned to future me. "Can I help?" She chuckled and nodded, then held out her hand to Draco who put five galleons into it. At my confused look she explained. "Draco here bet that you would ask to help on the spell when we got back to the common room but I said you would ask while we were still in the office." I blushed as everyone laughed.

We decided that our future selves would stay with us, respectively and went back to our common rooms. When we got to ours Narcissa was again, sitting on the sofa reading a different book.

"Mum!" Future Draco exclaimed. She got up and held him at arms length. "Oh you grew up so well." She murmured and kissed his cheek.

Future me walked up and gave her a hug. "Hello Cissa." She then pulled back and blushed. "Oh dear I forgot for a second that you are a different person, I imagine you and I aren't very close in this time?"

"Well you did allow me to read your muggle books which is very kind of you." Future me chuckled and everyone sat on the sofas, another one needed to be conjured since there was now two more people. After a while Narcissa and Luke went to bed and Draco said what I hadn't had the nerve to say all night.

"You haven't told us what happened with the twins." Our future selves glanced at each other anxiously.

"It's okay, they should know." Eva spoke. "Would you guys tell them though?" They nodded and she stood. "I'm going to bed, night guys." With that she went to her room, not a second later Scorpius did the same.

"Is it truly that bad?" I asked.

Future Draco sighed. "When everyone found out I wasn't on the dark side things were crazy and when Parkinson found out I was with Hermione she didn't take it so well." Future me scoffed and he continued. "When the twins started their first year Pansy had managed to get into hogwarts and kidnapped Evie."

I gasped and my hand covered my mouth. He nodded. "That's not even the worse of it, we couldn't find where she was keeping her, after a week I got a message that basically told me that if I didn't leave my wife that I would regret it. A few days later we were called to hogwarts to say Scorpius was gone." I felt tears fill my eyes just imagining.

Future me continued. "We got a few memories of hers the next day, they showed Evie being tortured day in, day out, she was black and blue and had several broken bones. The next memory showed Scorpius being brought in, they tied him to the wall and made him watch the torture, sometimes doing it the other way around. They were always chained to the separate sides of the walls, never being able to get to each other which is why they don't like to be separated."

Future Draco spoke next. "A few days later we finally found her, she had slipped up by using the same owl since we put a tracking charm on it after the first letter. Scorp was only in hospital for a few days but Evie was there for weeks and it look months for her to be okay after that." Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I had only now noticed that Draco had pulled me to him.

Our future selves stood up and only then I noticed. They said their goodnights and went to their room and I turned to Draco. "She's pregnant." I whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

It's the day after our future selves arrived and we're now gathered in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"You have been excused from classes until our new arrivals have left." My friends cheered but I felt slightly disappointed, I like class. "you may go to hogsmeade as long as one of the adults are with you."

We agreed and all decided to go, when we got there the families split up, the adult couples went their separate ways as did the kids. Finally only Draco and I and our future selves were left.

"Would you two like to come with us, we're just going into the three broomsticks." I nodded gratefully and we made our way there.

On the way there I noticed how future Draco and I were very much in love, you couldn't exactly miss it, they were holding hands, whispering to each other and at one point I giggled like Lavender Brown would, since when did I do that?

Looking beside me I saw present Draco was looking at the couple in front of us with a distant expression, obviously lost in thought. Could I fall in love with him? He's changed, that's for sure, even Dumbledore thinks he's genuine and when he was telling me his story I knew he wasn't lying. I've never truly given him much thought, he's attractive, no one could really deny that and if he continues to act the way he has the past few days then I would be happy to give 'us' a try.

We arrived at the three broomsticks and a few people turned to look at us. I'm not sure why this whole time travel thing isn't being kept a secret, what happened to worrying about voldemort? I guess he won't do anything yet, apparently he needs a while to gather followers.

My future self and I got a corner table while both Draco's went to get drinks.

"So, do you like him yet?" She asked me.

I blushed. "I've certainly been thinking about him, he's different."

She nodded. "Yes, I remember that, I knew something was going on in his head, after third year he started insulting me less and less, by fifth year it completely stops, then he's smiling at me and sitting with me in the library."

"I was wondering how he would have approached me if it wasn't for the time travel."

"At first I was confused, I mean one minute he hates me and the next he's trying to spend time with me. The first time he actually talked to me is when we were in the library and he asked me what I got for one of the questions, that was it, for days." She shook her head. "Then he tells me he needs help in ancient runes and while I helped him we would talk. Towards the end of fifth year he kissed me." She smiled. "He was so sweet about it too. We didn't tell anyone when we started dating, that is until he went to Dumbledore and told him he wanted to join our side, after that he and his mother moved into grimmuald place and we made our relationship public." She grimaced. "It was annoying at first, we were being shunned by the Gryffindors, Slytherins and most the others out of the two houses, though they didn't really care. It was during sixth year when Draco stopped eight guys from attacking me on his own. My house realised he wasn't that bad and we mostly hung out there."

"Wow." I murmured. I looked at the two Dracos to see the older one telling the younger one something, I'd like to think younger Draco was curious about us and asked for the story, little did I know how right I was.

When the boys did come over future Draco sat next to future me and immediately whispered something in her ear, she glanced at me and chuckled, murmuring something that sounded like 'of corse you did'.

"So what do you two do for a living?" I asked them.

"Draco is an auror and I was head of the creatures department at the ministry but I took my leave a few weeks ago, I usually do things at Malfoy industries to pass the time."

"When you say your leave, you mean maternity leave?"

They didn't look surprised that we knew. "How'd you find out?" She asked.

"I figured it out." I said. She then put her hand out and future Draco put about five galleons in it. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"I bet that you would figure out I was pregnant where as Draco thought one of the kids would fess up."

"What else have you bet on us?" Seriously, this is the second time!

She smirked. "Now that would be telling."

A few hours later, after our future selves telling us stories about their dates and raising their kids they excused themselves, probably wanting to spend some time together.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Draco asked me once they were gone. I nodded and we left.

We had been walking in a comfortable silence until we arrived at the shrieking shack, we both sat down and he turned to me.

"I want to apologise." He said. "I was such an asshole, to you especially, I shouldn't have called you those names."

I shook my head. "It's how you were raised to be, you didn't know any better."

"That doesn't excuse how I behaved."

"What happened to make you stop?" I asked.

He looked me in the eye. "You."

"Me?"

"That day you punched me in the face I realised how wrong I was. Nobody has ever stood up to me and it was a muggleborn who did, what I was raised to think was beneath me." He shook his head. "I admired you for that, I've liked you ever since." I now noticed how little space there is between us but I don't really care.

"You like me?"

He nodded. "If it wasn't for the whole time travel thing I probably would have done something about it soon."

I don't know what possessed me to do it but I leaned in and kissed him, when I didn't feel him kiss back I pulled away. "I'm sorry I sho-" I was cut off when his lips crashed onto mine, I gasped and he chose that moment to slip his tongue into my mouth, he pulled me closer and lifted me onto his lap without breaking the kiss, I put my arms around his neck and practically melted into him.

When I felt that I couldn't breath I pulled back and laid my forehead on his.

"I think we should start heading back." I murmured, though I wouldn't mind staying longer. He nodded and we both stood up, as we were walking down the path he grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers and I had to contain my smile.

Just as we were about to walk into the school Draco stopped walking. "Do you want to go on a date tomorrow night?"

I blushed and nodded and he smiled. "Great, I'll pick you up at seven at our common room." He then kissed my cheek and walked inside the school.

A few minutes later I entered our common room and saw my future self and Eva sitting on the sofa, they both looked up and obviously noticed the smile on my face.

"What happened?" Eva asked while my future self smiled knowingly at me.

"Draco kissed me." They both smiled. "He's talking me out on a date tomorrow night."

"The three of us should go shopping for it tomorrow." Future me said.

I nodded. "Oh tomorrow is going to be so much fun." Eva said. I sat down with them and told the about what happened after our future selves left.

"Awh, how romantic." Eva sighed.

"How did you and James get together?" I asked her and future me chuckled.

She smiled. "In third year I started liking him and I kept dropping hints but he didn't get the message, there was a hogsmeade trip and a guy in my year asked me to go with him and I said yes. On that trip the guy kept trying to hold my hand and do things like this and then he tried to kiss me, after a second he was pulled off and James punched him in the face saying 'she's mine'. He asked me on a date and we've been together ever since."

I chuckled. "Well that's a memorable way to find out someone likes you." She smiled and I turned to my future self. "Where did Draco take you on your first date?"

She laughed. "Nice try, I'll tell you about it after but considering I know your way of thinking I'm not going to ruin his date for you, that's assuming he even does the same thing."

I pouted but knew she was set on the idea, I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow.

**A/N: Kinda short I know, I hope some people don't think Draco and Hermione are moving too fast, but it was very important that they had that little confession and kissed. I'm very excited about the next chapter, I hope you'll like it;) **


	8. Chapter 8

I smiled as future me, Eva and I walked through Hogsmeade village, I've been looking forward to this all night and can't wait for my date tonight.

"So where do we go first?" Eva asked.

"I don't think there will be any need for a dress, something casual will do." Future me said, shooting a wink my way.

We went to Madam Malkins and since I wasn't much if a shopper I just tried on whatever clothes I was given, though some of Eva's choices were a bit too girly for my liking, finally after about an hour and nearly fifteen outfits my future self handed me the perfect thing. It was simple, a pair of black skinny jeans, an emerald top and emerald flats, it showed my curves yet didn't look like I was trying too hard.

We were making our way to the three broomsticks for some lunch when future me stopped us and looked around.

"Something's wrong." She murmured, she took out her wand and sent a patronus to future Draco telling him to come to the village, not a second after she did that, before we even knew what was happening, her wand flew out of her hand, not only that but mine and Eva's wands left our pockets. I looked around frantically but the street was empty, I heard a noise and looked to see two people walking towards us.

"Parkinson, how the fuck did you get back here." Future me spat out, looking up I saw an older pansy with the younger one.

"Oh look, it seems the mudblood has picked up some of my Drakeys habits." She hasn't changed a bit.

"I'll ask you again Parkinson, how the fuck did you get here?" As she spoke the two Parkinson's had been getting closer and they were now only a few steps away.

She smirked. "I'll explain later." She then sent a curse at me but Eva deflected it with wandless magic.

"Seriously, you choose to fight an wandless fifth year, knowing she has limited knowledge in wandless magic." She snarled. "You're still as pathetic as ever."

Both Pansy's looked at each other and smirked, then two other figures apparated in though I didn't recognise them, the four opposite us then sent stunners out way, the last thing I saw before it hit me was the two Dracos, Scorpius and James apparate in.

#~#~#~#~

I opened my eyes and looked around, putting a hand on my throbbing head and noticed that I was bleeding. I'm in a small room, the walls are stone and there's a window with bars on it, I'm obviously in someone's dungeon.

"Hermione? Eva?" I said quietly, but it echoed around the room.

I heard a rattling of chains and to my horror, Eva was chained up against the wall across the room. Again.

"Eva, are you okay?" I whispered.

That must of finally woken her because her head snapped up and she was testing the strength of the shackles. "This can't be happening. Not again." She whispered, more so to herself.

There was moving to the side and my future self sat up, she turned to look at me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and gestured to Eva. "Evie!" She gasped and moved to stand up, as she did, shackles shot out of the wall and wrapped around both our wrists and ankles.

"Evie, are you okay?" She asked, panicked. Eva nodded. "Mum, I'm fine, please calm down, you know you won't be able to think properly when you're like this." Despite the situation, I couldn't help but smile at Eva, I don't think I would be able to stay this calm if I was her.

Future me took a deep breath and nodded, she then lifted her wrist and inspected the shackles. A moment later, she spoke. "These shackles are charmed, I wouldn't be able to break it with wandless."

"Right you are Granger." A voice from the door said, it opened and in walked both Parkinsons.

"It's Malfoy." She growled. "What the hell are you doing Parkinson? Why are you doing this?"

Parkinson laughed and it sent shivers down my spine. "I'm doing this so my Drakey will realise that he made a mistake marrying you, I don't know what you did to him to make him stick around but I'm going to put a stop to it and we will finally be happy together."

Before I could think it through, I spoke. "You're delusional! You think kidnapping a mans family is going to make him love you? Well I knew you were never the brightest but come on.. This is just rediculous."

Younger Parkinson glared at me. "Shut up mudblood, I don't know what you've done to my Drakey but he's going to be pissed off when I break the spell, he's been acting like an idiot for ages!"

"What?" I asked.

"Don't act like you don't know, for months it's been obvious that he likes you, he's already warned off all the slytherins from even looking at you the wrong way." She scowled and I could hardly contain my shock.

"Maybe if you weren't so stupid you would have known he loves her, not you!" Eva snarled at her from the wall.

"Aah Evangeline, long time no see." She smirked. "Well doesn't this bring back memories."

"Why are you punishing Eva? She did nothing to you, even if she's hurt, it won't make a difference to their marriage."

Parkinson paused. "You're right Granger, though I'm not surprised, you are the brightest witch of your age." She turned to me. "It's your fault." She snarled.

She turned to Eva. "Petrificus totalis." Eva went still and Parkinson levitated her between my future self and I, causing shackles to come out of the wall. She then turned to me and put me in a body bind, levitating me to Eva's recent place.

"I guess you won't mind taking her place." I glared at her and she pointed her wand at me. "Crucio." She said and a searing pain went through me. I tried not to scream but the pain was too intense, when I did scream she lifted the curse.

"Well this will be fun." Parkinson murmured. She turned to Eva. "How long were you here before Drakey sent that letter the last time?" She asked but Eva only glared. "I'm sure he'll do the same, it shouldn't be too long and I guess I could allow you to hear his voice one last time before I kill you all so I'll stay here and wait."

"How did you get here?" Future me asked.

Parkinson sighed. "Well since I'm here I guess I can tell you, I found out that your kids travelled back from someone at hogwarts and I kidnapped Weasley the night before you went, when I returned him I followed him around under the invisibility charm, I came back with you and have been staying in the leaky cauldron since the first night."

My future self glared at her. "And what did you hope to achieve by coming back here then?"

"Well I figured if I come back here and kill Granger, she can't be with Drakey and I'll get him." She shrugged, acting so casual about something so wrong. She then stood. "I can feel something coming towards the wards, probably the owl." Just as she said it, Dracos owl flew to the window but couldn't get through the bars.

As she retrieved the letter I noticed it wasn't an ordinary letter, but a howler and when she opened it, Draco's voice came out but it wasn't shouting, it was worse, it was calm and cold.

"Parkinson, I swear to Salazar if you hurt my wife, my daughter or Granger, I don't care about your gender, I don't care about consequences, I will kill you and I will feel no remorse. You could give them back now and get minimal punishment but since you're a psychotic bitch I know you think this crazy scheme will work but let me tell you, when I find you and trust me I will do it pretty quickly, you're going to wish I killed you the first time." The letter then burst into flame and Parkinson stood there, shocked.

She turned to me and glared. "What have you done to him? He would never speak to me like that!"

I rolled my eyes. "You kidnap his family, intending to kill them and then ask me what I did to make him angry at you.." I shook my head. "You're an idiot." I spat at her.

"Crucio." She shouted and the pain was worse than before, I feel like I'm on fire, like I'm being stabbed over and over all over my body, I scream but she won't stop and I can barely hear Eva and my future self shouting at her to stop.

#~#~#~#~#~

Eva's pov**

She rolled her eyes. "You kidnap his family, intending to kill them and then ask me what I did to make him angry at you.." She then shook my head. "You're an idiot." I know Parkinson's going to get angrier, when This happened before I made the stupid mistake of talking back and I really regretted it afterwards.

"Crucio." Parkinson shouted and Hermione screamed as soon as it hit her, she was tithing in pain against the wall and I can feel tears pooling in my eyes already. My mum and I shout for her to stop but she won't, she's pissed.

Hermione kept shouting things like "stop" and "just kill me already." I couldn't bare watching anymore so I stunned her using wandless magic. Parkinson turned to me. "You'll regret that one." She snarled at me and stormed out of the room. I looked back at my younger mum and tears escaped my eyes.

"Hey." My mum whispered. "They'll find us soon and she'll get what coming to her, we'll let Hermione rest up, knowing what that crazy bitch is like she's going to need it." I nodded and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes.


End file.
